1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device, positioning method, storage medium and image capturing device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a positioning device that determines a position of a reference spot using a positioning unit such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) that can measure an absolute position.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-232771 proposes a positioning device that corrects measurement error of a sensor for autonomous navigation that calculates positional information using an acceleration sensor, a direction sensor, and the like, based on the results of GPS positioning.
However, the positioning device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-232771 cannot acquire output information from the appropriate GPS satellites immediately after activation of the positioning unit, and accordingly, often cannot obtain accurate positional information. In addition, accurate positional information may not be able to be obtained based on the results of the GPS positioning also due to the environment of the positioning device (e.g., occurrence of multipath in an urbane area and conditions of the ionosphere). As a result, it is difficult for the positioning device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-232771 to determine an accurate position, for example, while being in an unstable state of positioning such as immediately after activation, and even if measurement of a stable absolute position is made possible thereafter, an accurate position during the previous unstable state of positioning cannot be obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a positioning device, positioning method, storage medium and image capturing device, which can improve the accuracy of positional information in an unstable state of positioning by way of a positioning unit.